The dangerous combination ofInuyasha,Nichi,& Biabe
by Biabe Tendou
Summary: Biabe & Nichi arrive into the present with one unwanted guest. Inuyasha gets dropped into the present.R&R!Review please?
1. Chapter 1

_This my second fanfic.But that doesn't mean I'm used to posting stuff.This is a fanfic I wrote with my friend Nichi. By monday I'll be writing it alone. Nichi-chan is low on plot turns. Well...anyway. Please read & review it! This fanfic I began writing last year so if it seems hard to understand, I apologize. If there's any spelling errors, I apologize for those. I've looked over the document enough times that I wanted to delete it at one time. My computer for some strange reason doesn't have spell check. Which makes properspelling & puncuationquite difficult. Read & review the first chapter. I have 34 pages of this fanfic already typed on my computer. So I'll probably update every 2 days or so. Anyway...I'm rambling. R&R! And Nichi, Bara, Mizu, & anyone else I know who has a account on be punished if they don't review this chapter! Anyway...sayonara! Hail randomness!_

The Biabe & Nichi show #2

**Chapter 1**

Biabe lands in the futile era as a 3-year-old and Nichi as a 4-year-old

Biabe: I had ice cream (AKA a chest) a few minutes ago! No! I'm a 3-year-old!

Nichi: Oh crap not again! This is twice this week you realize!

Biabe and Nichi see Kagome and Shippou on her shoulder heading towards them

Kagome: They're so cute! Kagome picks up Biabe

Biabe: Let me down!

Shippou: This kid has a temper like Inuyasha.

Biabe pokes Shippou's ear

Kagome sets down Biabe picks up Nichi

Kagome: This one is so cute!

Nichi: You call me cute one more time or 'this one' once more. And I'll burn all your hair off guaranteeing you'll feel real pain!

Biabe: Don't hurt her like we did Hiei! He has no arms!

Nichi: And his gravity defying hair is next! Along with his unmentionables! Evil grin

Kagome sets Nichi down in fear of the toddler hurting her

Inuyasha is standing next to Kagome and Shippou

Biabe: Second cousin!

Inuyasha: Who the hell are you?

Biabe: My demon father was your father's cousin. That and my friend was married now divorced from your half brother and they have a daughter named Ki.

Biabe: Still not ringing any bells?

Nichi: Does anything ring a bell in his head?

Inuyasha hits Nichi on the head and a large bump appears

Shippou: Usually Inuyasha hits me on the head. But I like not having a large bump on my head!

Inuyasha hits Shippou on the head and a large bump appears

Biabe sets Inuyasha's hair on fire with her mind

Biabe: That's for not recognizing your second cousin! Stupid jerk! Baka hanyou! Fluffy does better and he rarely sees me!

Kagome takes Nichi and Biabe to the camp she is spending the night in

While Inuyasha is on guard as everyone else is sleeping Nichi runs up to him and electrocutes him

Inuyasha: Little runt, I'm gonna kill you!

Just as Inuyasha gets close enough to Nichi to harm her, Biabe puts a protective bubble between the two

Biabe: Must you really make both brothers want to kill you?

Nichi: Yep! It's my goal in life!

Biabe: Get a new life goal! Fluffy already wants to kill us!

Nichi: I got an idea!

Biabe: You don't get ideas! You get devious plots to hurt people!

Nichi: Whatever you call them. Lets torture Miroku!

Biabe: Why do I have a half sister like you?

Nichi: Cause your cursed.

Biabe: Most obviously.

Nichi and Biabe crawl towards the sleeping Miroku

Nichi: Which part of him do you want to burn? His hair or his robe?

Biabe: His hair! I'm gonna make him bald like all the other monks!

Biabe sets Miroku's hair aflame while Nichi ignites Miroku's robe on fire

Miroku wakes up to the smell of something burning and becomes immediately scared

The next morning Miroku is badly burnt and giving Biabe and Nichi an evil look

Nichi: Oh goody! I love evil looks!

Biabe: You only love them because they allow you to hurt them more. That makes you weird and mentally sick.

Nichi: I know and love it!

Sango: You hurt Miroku and Inuyasha in the same night. But you two are still toddlers? You two cannot be human!

Nichi: What was your first clue Einstein? The electricity or the fire?

Sango: Who's Einstein?

Biabe: Baka yokai! Einstein is in the future!

Nichi: Oops!

Biabe: Sorry for my rude and stupid half sister. The rudeness is from her being turned into a 4-year-old for the second time this week. But the lack of intelligence isn't explained by anything. Nichi-chan just being her baka self.

Biabe bows to Sango

Sango: How old are you two usually?

Biabe: Normally I'm 15 and Nichi-chan's usually 16.

Nichi: Shortness sucks! I can't reach anything or lift anything slightly heavy.

Sango walks away

Biabe: Don't you think about hurting Sango!

Nichi: Why would I do that? Playfully

Biabe: Cause you want to hurt people when you're a 4-year-old!

Inuyasha comes over

Inuyasha: When are you runts gonna leave?

Nichi: When you get a life!

Inuyasha is beginning to get angry

Nichi: Why do you have dog ears?

Inuyasha: Cause I'm a hanyou!

Nichi: What's a hanyou?

Inuyasha: A half demon!

Nichi: Why are you a half demon?

Inuyasha: Cause my dad was a demon and my mom was a human!

Nichi: Why was he a demon?

Inuyasha: Cause he was special!

Biabe: Special Ed!

Nichi: Hey I was gonna say that!

Biabe: Well too late! Sticks out tongue

Nichi slaps Biabe on the head

Biabe: I'm telling Kagome! Begins to cry 

Nichi runs over to Inuyasha and hides behind him

Inuyasha: What do you want runt? Angrily

Biabe and Kagome are standing in front of Inuyasha

Biabe: She's behind dog-ears boy! Points to Inuyasha

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha lands forward forcefully and Nichi is revealed

Biabe: Yeah! Dog-ears boy down! Laughs happily

Nichi: Oh crap! There goes my shield!

Biabe: There she is!

Nichi: I didn't do it! My evil clone did!

Biabe: Your evil clone…giggle… that evil clone of yours me be quite scary. Because you're already pretty much an evil person.

Kagome picks up Nichi, spanks her three times, & in response Nichi burns Kagome's leg

Nichi: RUN!

Biabe: Why would I run? I'm not gonna run. I didn't do anything wrong. You did!

Nichi quickly dashes away, Kagome goes next to the river, and puts out the fire on her leg

Kagome: The next time I see that 4-year-old …she is not gonna live to see age 5!

Biabe: With our luck neither of us will even live for another month.

Inuyasha gets up and is seriously ticked off at Kagome

Biabe: Sit dog-ears boy!

Inuyasha hits the ground forcefully

Inuyasha: Kagome! You said it once! Isn't that enough?

Kagome: I didn't say sit this time Inuyasha. Biabe impersonated my voice and said 'sit boy'.

Inuyasha hits the ground face first with a **LOT** of force creating a large hole in the shape of Inuyasha's body

Biabe: This time it was your fault Kagome.

Kagome (Giving Biabe an evil look): Yeah, I know. But the time before was your fault.

Biabe: I'm innocent till proven guilty.

Inuyasha gets up really angry and looking at Kagome

Kagome: Look at Biabe! Points to Biabe

Inuyasha: Yeah right! That makes as much sense as Nichi's claim that her clone hit Biabe!

Biabe raises her hand

Inuyasha: Why the hell are you raising your hand?

Biabe: I want to say something and I don't want to speak out of turn.

Kagome: There is no turn of speaking when it comes to talking to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kagome, Biabe impersonating you is like Nichi's evil clone actually existing.

Biabe: He had his first complete thought! It's a miracle!

Inuyasha hits Biabe on the head and a second bump appears on Biabe's head

Biabe: Sit dog-ears boy! Sit dog-ears boy! Sit dog-ears boy! Sit dog-ears boy! Giggle

Inuyasha hits the floor with a ton of force 4 times and the large hole in the shape of Inuyasha's body gets larger

Inuyasha sits up with a large bump on his head and dirt all over his face

Inuyasha: What the hell runt? What did I do to you?

Biabe: Calling me runt in the place of a name and not recognizing me!

Kagome: Your calling him a nickname in place of his name. You're doing the same thing.

Biabe (Quietly to Kagome): Quiet! He doesn't know that and he probably never will. So be quiet!

Sesshoumaru appears and sees that the 3-year-old Biabe is there

Sesshoumaru: Oh hell no! Where is that devilish 4-year-old your always with?

Biabe: Poop head Nichi-chan ran off somewhere after she set Kagome's leg on fire.

Biabe begins to laugh

Sesshoumaru: What? What is so funny?

Nichi is behind Sesshoumaru, electrocutes him yet again, and doing the same thing as before hides behind Biabe

Biabe: (Under breath) This again. God! She is getting so predictable! (Out loud) Aren't you the older sister?

Nichi: Maybe Playfully

Biabe: Oh forget this! Fluffy here she is!

Biabe stands up and points to Nichi so Sesshoumaru can see her

Sesshoumaru: Thank you runt #1 for allowing me to kill runt #2.

Biabe: No problem, Fluffy! She's been getting on my nerves all day.

Sesshoumaru starts walking in the direction of Nichi

Nichi: Traitorous witch! How dare you rat out your older sister and allow her to be killed? And how dare you find me annoying?

Biabe: I may be a traitorous witch but at least I won't be a dead traitorous witch. And be dead because of Fluffy and I stick by what I say! And I don't care if that offends you!

Biabe runs to Kagome and hides behind her

Nichi: Chicken!

Biabe: At least I won't be a dead chicken!

Econi falls out of the sky and lands on Sesshoumaru knocking him unconscious

Biabe: Yeah! My baby girl knocked out my second cousin and my friend's ex-husband!

Biabe starts jumping up and down in joy then starts doing the robot

Nichi: Man, it would suck if the arm less hiei pooped out of nowhere wearing pink Nichi giggles

Just then magically the arm less hiei pops in out of nowhere wearing pink

Biabe: You just had to speak! Didn't you Nichi-chan?

Nichi: Sorry.

Biabe ignites Hiei's gravity defying hair on fire

Hiei: Ah! What the hell runts? You already burnt my arms off!

Nichi: You didn't suffer enough.

Kagome: Biabe, why did you just do that? I thought you were the innocent one.

Biabe: Guess you were wrong.

Inuyasha: Little runt! You impersonated Kagome and made me sit! I'm gonna kill you! Inuyasha cracks his knuckles  
Nichi: You just realized that? Wow you're stupider than Kuwabaka!

Kuwabara appears out of nowhere

Kuwabara: Did someone say my name? I heard someone say my name.

Nichi: Wow! He must be called Kuwabaka a lot!

Kuwabara: I knew someone said my name!

Biabe: I have the feeling that's all he knows.

Biabe and Nichi begin to laugh

Inuyasha: Hello? I'm gonna kill you run!

Nichi and Biabe stop laughing and come back to reality

Kuwabara: I get confused easily. So I'm going home.

Kuwabara leaves

Biabe: Oh yeah…please wait a second while I get back into my past attitude. Inuyasha begins chasing her **HOLY CRAP**! Sit dog-ears boy! Sit dog-ears boy! **HOLY CRAP**! Sit dog-ears boy!

Inuyasha is constantly hitting the ground face first with a lot of force

Shippou (to Kagome): I think you lost a job.

Kagome: I don't mind losing that job.

Shippou: At least I'm not the only small thing Inuyasha hits on the head.

Kagome: Actually those two might just take that job as well.

Shippou: I won't miss that large bumps on my head at all.

Inuyasha hits Shippou on the head, a large bump appears, and Inuyasha goes back to chasing Biabe

Biabe hops on Kagome's shoulder with 5 large bumps on her head

Biabe: He must be a real pain in the rear end to travel with.

Shippou: You don't know how much a pain in the butt he is.

Biabe: I don't want to know cause I already have to deal with Matt and Nichi-chan. They're royal pains in the rear end. Biabe jumps off Kagome's shoulder and dodges Inuyasha's fists

Sango: I have the feeling Miroku would be throwing punches at Biabe as well if his hands weren't so badly burnt.

Biabe (as she is running): Good job Nichi-chan!

Nichi: Thanks…er…arigato! Nichi bows

Biabe: No problem! Biabe bows for a second then begins running from Inuyasha again

Koga appears

Inuyasha stops chasing Biabe seeing that Koga is there and Biabe immediately jumps on Kagome's shoulder

Nichi: Another soon to be bald victim.

Bara appears

Bara: Has anyone seen Kurama-kun?

Biabe: No, leave us alone Koga and Inuyasha are about to fight.

Kurama falls out of a nearby tree and falls on Koga

Kurama: Oops! Kurama gets up embarrassed

Biabe: Oh, I was looking forward to that fight! 

Bara: To bad. My Kurama-kun being the hot and sexy darling he is stopped the fight from happening.

Biabe: How is he hot and sexy? He looks like a woman for god's sake!

Bara: You need glasses!

Biabe: No you do! To see that your fiancée looks like a woman!

Bara is getting angry

Biabe: Yeah! I'm ticking off Bara-chan!

Nichi: We tick off people a lot! Smile

Biabe: I know it and love that! 

Nichi and Biabe hug

Mizu falls out of a cloud and falls on Kurama

Mizu: Sorry ma'am. Gets up

Bara: Kurama-kun! Are you ok?

Mizu: That's Kurama? Holy crap! Biabe is right when she says Kurama looks like a woman!

Biabe: I'm right? Oh yeah! Bo ya! In your face Bara-chan! Biabe sticks out her tongue and does the robot for a second then stops

Bara: You are not right! Kurama-kun does not look like a woman!

Mizu: Go-men-na Bara-chan! But after mistaking Kurama for a woman I got to agree with Biabe.

Nichi: Way to go Biabe!

Nichi and Biabe high five then hug

Nichi/Biabe: I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout! Biabe trips Mizu When I get all steamed up hear me shout, sock it to me baby! Biabe jumps up and punches Mizu in the face Let it all hang out.

Nichi and Biabe stop singing and fall on the floor laughing so hard it hurts

Mizu gets up

Mizu: WTF? Runts! Why the hell do you get so much joy out of hurting me?

Biabe: Cause you get joy out of my fear of you hurting me.

Mizu: What's wrong with that?

Kagome picks up Biabe and starts rocking her back and fourth for even knowing Nichi let alone being related to her

Kagome (Singing): Sleep tight and good night dear little sweet baby.

Biabe falls asleep

Mizu: Why the hell did you do that?

Kagome: She has caused enough havoc for one day.

Nichi: No she hasn't! I have so many ideas for her to complete!

Kagome: You're a bad influence.

Nichi: You just figured that out?

Kagome: No, I didn't want to say that in front of Biabe.

The unconscious Koga's hair starts on fire and Koga wakes up instantly

Koga: Holy crap! I smell Naraku!

Sango: You know your hair is on fire?

Koga: No!

Koga runs into the river and quickly comes out soaking wet

Nichi: Do you know you're bald?

Koga: Yeah, I'll kill whoever set my hair on fire. But Naraku dies first! I must avenge my comrades!

(Personally I hate serious statements like that in fanfics but there has to be some plot and I also need a semi-logical introduction for Naraku so Nichi can hurt him.)

Biabe wakes up

Biabe: What's going on? And why the heck is wolf-boy over there bald?

Kagome: Nichi burned his hair off and Koga is gonna kill her after Naraku is dead.

Biabe: Let's hope this Naraku character doesn't die easily or Nichi-chan is basically screwed over.

Nichi jumps into Kagome's bike basket

Nichi: Yeah, I know. Does dog-ears boy hate Naraku as well?

Kagome: Yeah. Inuyasha and Koga have both attempted to kill Naraku at least once or twice.

Biabe: Dog-ears boy and wolf-boy are that weak?

Kagome: Inuyasha and Koga aren't weak. Naraku is just really tough to kill.

Biabe: You say potato I say pototoe. But there still is no difference.

Kagome: I'm a really patient person. And your even getting on my nerves! 

Biabe: You'd have to be patient to be dog-ear boy's girlfriend. And sorry I'm just a troublesome child. Giggle

Nichi: Smelly aura coming closer! Points forward

Naraku is directly in front of everyone

Suddenly the white baboon covering Naraku wears is on fire, and Naraku throws it on the ground

Nichi: Oh darn! I thought that was his true appearance! Oh well, I get to set him on fire again! Biabe: Something is so sad and dangerous about Nichi-chan getting the joy she gets out of setting people on fire. Biabe shakes her head back and fourth in embarrassment of even knowing Nichi 

Nichi: Live with it!

Naraku's hair is ignited on fire

Sango: Nichi's trouble making nature is actually a good thing in this type of situation.

Naraku is running around screaming like a little girl

Biabe: Yeah! Burn smelly demon aura burn! Begins jumping up and down

Kagome (to Sango): Nichi is really a bad influence for Biabe.

Sango: I am afraid to meet their father if this is what makes them happy.

Naraku falls on the ground with the flames moving to his back

Nichi: No! I do not want him to die so soon! I want to have some fun torturing him!

Naraku is engulfed in flames and falls off the cliff

Inuyasha: Did anyone grab the jewel shards Naraku had before he fell off the cliff?

Biabe spots a bottle with jewel shards in it in front of her, picks it up, & puts it in her pocket

Biabe: Huh? What the heck are you talking about dog-ears sit boy? 

Inuyasha hits the floor forcefully

Inuyasha (angry): Never mind! Forget about it! 

Nichi: I know you must be an expert on forgetting things.

Inuyasha: Huh? What did you say small fry? I forgot what you just said.

Nichi: My point proven.

Biabe: Oops! Go-men-na dog-ears sit boy.

Inuyasha hits the ground forcefully **again**

Nichi: Talk about delayed reaction. Biabe, you apologized kind of late. And now you have to apologize again.

Biabe: Go-men-na again dog-ears sit boy!

Inuyasha **yet** **again** hits the ground forcefully

Inuyasha: Runt! Stop saying 'dog-ears sit boy'!

Biabe: Oh, if I say 'dog-ears sit boy' you hit the ground?

Inuyasha hits the ground forcefully **yet again**

Inuyasha: Yes! 

Biabe: Ok fine. Take a chill pill dog-ears sit boy!

Inuyasha lands face forward into the ground with a lot of force **yet again**

Nichi falls on the ground laughing so hard her sides hurt

Nichi falls into the hole created by Inuyasha hitting the ground really hard so many times

Nichi sees Inuyasha is in the hole as well

Nichi: Hey, what's up homey corn dog?

Inuyasha: You and your half sister are both psychotic & idiotic!

Biabe (from above): Hi, corn fry what's up? I mean what's down? And yeah we know. Nichi especially she landed 500 miles from Tokyo.

Nichi: You two are assholes! You hurt my feelings!

Nichi turns to Inuyasha

Nichi: I resent that remark and I don't care if Biabe resents that remark or not!

Biabe (from above): I sure do resent that remark dog-ears sit boy! 

Inuyasha hits the ground and the hole becomes larger

Nichi: Holy crap! Biabe stop making dog-ears sit boy sit!

Inuyasha hits the ground twice and the hole gets even larger

Nichi: Crap! The hole became larger and it's my fault!

Biabe (from above) Ha ha! Baka yokai! In your face!

A badly burned Miroku gets up and pushes Biabe into the hole 

Biabe: Curse you fiend! I should have killed you when I had the chance to!

Nichi: What's up corn fry? You're stuck with me in this big hole! 

Biabe: And dog-ears sit boy. Don't forget about him. Points to Inuyasha

Inuyasha hits the ground **again** and makes the hole even bigger

Nichi: Why the hell did you just say dog-ears sit boy? 

Inuyasha hits the ground **yet again** and the hole becomes even larger

Biabe: Why the heck did _you_ just say dog-ears sit boy? 

Inuyasha hits the ground **again** and **yet again** the hole begins larger

Inuyasha: Runts stops saying 'dog-ears sit boy'! Biabe & Nichi: Why the hell/heck should we stop saying 'dog-ears sit boy'? 

Inuyasha hits the ground twice as hard and the ground gives out. Biabe, Nichi, and Inuyasha fall through the hole

Meanwhile above the hole

Sango: That was the largest and loudest yet.

Kagome: I know, but it does seem odd that Miroku even though he is badly burnt. He had enough energy to push Biabe into the hole.

Sango: My guess is anger. Anger is quite powerful take Inuyasha and Koga for example.

Kagome: Inuyasha and Koga are only partly driven by anger the other half is stubbornness.

Miroku sits up and touches Kagome's and Sango's butts at the same time. As a result Kagome and Sango slap Miroku on the cheeks simultaneously leaving hands prints on his badly burnt cheeks

Miroku: Not only does their slaps hurt but my cheeks being burnt make it so difficult to be a lecher.

Sango: Kagome, look down the hole to see why we haven't heard a large thud from the hole since the really large one.

Kagome: No, Biabe and Nichi seem to have stopped saying 'dog-ears sit boy'. Which is why we haven't heard another thud since the large thud.

A large bang comes from the hole

Sango: Nice going Kagome!

Kagome: Sorry, I didn't mean to.

Sango rolls her eyes

Meanwhile back where Biabe, Nichi, and Inuyasha are

Nichi: Biabe, look in front of you! 

Biabe: Why the heck should I? All I'll see is dirt and more dirt.

Nichi: Not right now, right now you'll see your house. But if you don't do as, all you'll see is dirt surrounding you.

Biabe: Are you serious about the house thing? And by the way Nichi-chan your threats have lost all power.

Nichi: Yes, you'll see your house if you look forward! And dog-ears sit boy is still with us! 

Inuyasha hits the ground forcefully **again**

_How was this for a first chapter? Good? Bad? Decent?Terrible? I hope it's not terrible. I wanna know what you think. Please no flamers. I really don't like flamers. They stay on my mind for weeks on end. So, please if you think it sucks: be gentle. Don't say every insulting thing you want to tell me. Please inform me of any spelling errors that exist. I'd appreciate that. I hope you like it. Chapter 2 will be up in a week or more. REVIEW! There's no reason not to! You've alreadyinvested your time while you red. SO...REVIEW! Oh yeah, hail randomness!_


	2. The park scene

_Biabe: This is the second chapter! Yay! _

_Nichi: I don't think anyone red the first chapter._

_Biabe: Shh! Nobody knew that until you said that._

_Nichi: Your point being?_

_Biabe: Just shut up! Your gonna make me forget my disclaimer! Anywho...forget my baka of a half sister. Ok, here I go with my disclaimer-_

_Nichi: Don't forget your author's note. _

_Biabe: I thought I told you to shut up! Anywho...I don't own Inuyasha, Kurama, Bara, Mizu, Syeda Ali, Chris Bellenger, Nichi's mom, Biabe's mom, & Biabe's stepfather. They are indeed real people. I think I'm forgetting someone. Who'd I forget?_

_Nichi: Me! You don't own me!_

_Biabe: So you say...anyway. I do own Biabe, the plotline, Econi, Biabe's Clone #1, Biabe's clone #2, the little boy, the old lady walking on the sidewalk, the police officer, the number of times Biabe's clothing gets disinegrated by sludge falling from the sky, & many more people and things I can't remember right now._

_Nichi: You do not own me! I'm an actual person! Your just controling my dialogue right now!_

_Biabe: True...wonder what embarrasing thing I can make you say..._

_Nichi: Leave my dialogue alone! And plus your rambling._

_Biabe: Oh yeah...I am. Enjoy the second chapter! And oh yeah, hail randomness!_

* * *

Biabe

(while coughing): This is very bad! I hate you dog-ears sit boy! 

Inuyasha hits the ground face first with a lot of force yet again and creates dust

Inuyasha: I hate you to toddlers back!

Biabe and Nichi turn back into their normal forms

After the dust disappears Biabe sneezes and sees that she has ice cream (AKA a chest)

Biabe: Nichi-chan we're back to our level of normal! I have ice cream and you're tall!

Nichi: Bo ya grandma!

Nichi and Biabe hug, high five, and almost fall back into the hole laughing

Nichi: That was close!

Biabe: Only a tad bit.

Nichi see their families coming towards them (Biabe's and Nichi's families haven't seen them) and Nichi spots Inuyasha

Nichi: Holy fudge! Hide dog-ears boy!

Biabe pushes Inuyasha behind the oak tree in her front yard that faces the street

Their families see them and begin walking towards them

Biabe: Yo, what's up corn fry?

Biabe's stepfather: Did you just say 'yo, what's up corn fry'?

Biabe: Sorry papee-kun, I forgot you didn't like that said to you.

Biabe's stepfather: How can you forget that I find that statement insulting?

Biabe: Sorry, papee-kun.

Nichi's mother: Where have you two been? We've been worried sick!

Nichi: Hmm…I love you mommy.

Nichi's mother: Yeah like I would believe that after what you put me through today!

Nichi: It was worth shot.

Biabe: They always are.

Nichi: I'm hungry! Are you?

Nichi turns towards Biabe

Biabe: Now that I think of it….I actually am. I guess making dog-ears sit boy sit all day made me hungry.

Inuyasha hits the ground behind the oak tree twice and makes two large bangs

Biabe's stepfather: What was that?

A pig with wings appears out of nowhere on the front lawn

Biabe: A flying pig, papee-kun.

Biabe's stepfather: Pigs do fly. How come the cubs haven't won the World Series in over 50 years?

Biabe: Sorry papee-kun, can't help you with that. Me hating sports and all.

Nichi: Now what about getting rid of my hunger?

Biabe: Now are you being self-centered?

Nichi: Only sort of.

Biabe rubs the sides of her eyes in frustration

A police car stops in front of Biabe's house and a police officer walks toward Biabe's mom

Biabe's mother: (Underneath her breath) What did Matt do now? (Out loud) What's the problem officer?

Officer #1: I need to ask Biabe Tactoli and Nichi Kitono a few questions.

Nichi: We didn't do it! We have an alibi! One you probably wouldn't believe in a million years! But it's a true alibi!

Biabe (under breath): Good one, Nichi-chan. Put suspicion on us.

Nichi: Sorry, I crack easily under pressure.

Biabe: Obviously.

The officer talks to the girls while their families make something to eat

Officer #1: Where were you girls 2 hours ago?

Nichi and Biabe give each other a weird look hoping Inuyasha is not discovered

Biabe: The answer to that question is in our unbelievable alibi.

Officer #1: Tell me your unbelievable alibi and I'll judge if it's believable.

A little boy is looking at Inuyasha in amazement

Little boy: Guy with dog-ears behind oak tree!

Biabe cuts off the little boy's ability to speak

Officer #1: What did you say little boy?

The little boy is opening his mouth in effort to speak but no noise comes out

The little boy takes a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket

Biabe: Dang it! How many times must I interfere in this boy's life with dark magic?

Nichi: Apparently a lot.

The piece of paper and pen jump out of the boy's hand and ignite in flames in the air

Nichi (under breath): Look at that! It's a miracle created by god!

Biabe (under breath): Right…a miracle. If that's a miracle then I'm a goddess.

Biabe grabs Inuyasha by the arm and all three begin running down the block

Officer #1: Stop or you're under arrest!

Biabe uses black magic to paralyze and erase the officer's memory, erase the little boy's memory, and gives back his ability to speak

Nichi (while running): Must you have to erase everybody's memory?

Biabe (while running): We're incriminating ourselves by running so its better he has no memory of speaking to us.

Biabe grabs her 'Roche Harbor' hat from her messenger bag and puts the hat on Inuyasha

Biabe, Nichi,with Inuyasha in hand arrive at the park and run into Kurama

Inuyasha: Where the hell am I? And why is there a woman standing in front of me?

Kurama looks offended

Nichi: Sorry. (Under breath) It's all Biabe's doing!

Biabe: What the heck? I thought were the older sibling here! You witch! You're supposed to protect me!

Nichi: The human part of you is telling you that lie.

Kurama: Bara wasn't lie when she told me you two mocked my appearance and were dysfunctional together.

Nichi (to Biabe): I'm this way because I'm blonde. What's your excuse?

Nichi turns to Biabe

Biabe: You're such a patsukin Nichi! My excuse is ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder)!

Kurama: And we all have the same father? What a shame.

Nichi: What are you talking about Kurama?

Nichi starts poking Kurama

Kurama: I'v learned I'm your half brother.

Biabe: Dang it! Not another half brother! At least he is a baka ningen like Matt or a pain in the butt demon like Deromi.

Nichi: That makes him the oldest right? Bo ya grandma! I'm not the oldest! Bo ya grandma!

Biabe: You still have to protect me! You're such a jerk for thinking just because there's a sibling older then you don't have to protect me!

Nichi: Oh snap! Hey if he's such a genius then I got the dumb gene from my mother! Fudge cookie!

Biabe: Wait that means I got the ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder) gene from my mom as well! It's really sad that we can blame our educational faults on our mothers.

Biabe spots their father Jacobi pushing a nine-year-old girl on the swing

Biabe: Speaking of our demon father, he did it again.

Nichi: Huh? What did he do again?

Biabe: Look there.

Biabe points forward

Nichi looks in the direction where Biabe is pointing

Meanwhile where Jacobi (Biabe's, Nichi's, Kurama's, and Deromi's father) is

Jacobi's current girlfriend: Why have those teenagers been staring at you for such a longtime?

Jacobi: Are they bugging you? If they are I can talk to them.

Jacobi's current girlfriend: Just like your supposed to talk to those women claiming you're the father of their child!

Jacobi: I've been busy!

Nine-year-old on the swing: Stop arguing mommy and daddy!

Jacobi's current girlfriend: Busy doing what? You have no job! Now look at those teenagers they're laughing at our fight!

Biabe, Kurama, and Nichi are laughing where they are

Jacobi: If they're bugging you that much I'll talk to them.

Jacobi's current girlfriend: Answer me Jacobi! You can't be to busy doing absolutely nothing to talk to all 20 women claiming to be the mother of your illegitimate children!

Jacobi: I've been to busy deciding how to talk to them without them killing me.

Jacobi walks away from his current girlfriend and their daughter to go talk to Biabe, Nichi, and Kurama

Meanwhile back where Biabe, Inuyasha, Nichi and Kurama are

Nichi: Oh snap! He's walking towards us!

Biabe: More important we just learned we have a lot of other siblings!

Nichi: If he's found dead there will be more then 100 suspects with good motives.

Jacobi is directly in front of Biabe, Nichi, Inuyasha, and Kurama

Jacobi (under breath): Oh crap! I had the feeling those one night stands and getting married when I was drunk was gonna bite me in the butt in the future.

Biabe/Nichi: Yep! Sucks to be you! You have a boatload of child support to pay.

Jacobi: They have no proof.

Biabe: Oh god, I see where Nichi gets it from.

Kurama: So how many half siblings do I have now?

Jacobi: I lost count at 50.

Biabe: What the? After the first 30 you didn't learn to use protection! And your need to 'talk' to a member of the opposite gender is worst then Mizu-san's!

Nichi: If cheating is in our blood Biabe's gonna cheat on Chrono many times!

Biabe: People aren't genetics! Genetics only control our looks and the way we behave!

Kurama: You basically just said the same thing but with longer words.

Biabe: Shut up…Einstein!

Nichi: You know calling Kurama, Einstein isn't really an insult?

Biabe: Shut up baka yokai!

Nichi: Which demon half sibling are you referring to?

Biabe: Shut up! You're just plain exhausting!

Jacobi is observing with an amazed look on his face

Jacobi: Wow! I thought only whole siblings got into arguments like this!

Nichi/Biabe/Kurama: Shut up!

Jacobi: Fine. I can't believe my 2 legitimate children and 1 illegitimate child just told me to shut up.

Jacobi backs up in fear

Kurama: Who are the 2 legitimate children?

Jacobi: The 2 demons out of the three of you.

Biabe gets a ticked off look on her face

Jacobi: I'm guessing she's the hanyou out of the three of you.

Biabe: What the? It's against your screwed up morals to marry the mortal bearing your child?

Jacobi: No, of course not! In most cases the moral was already married and I'm not just gonna commit bigamy. I don't need anymore more trouble with the law.  
Biabe: Anymore? I'm so happy I've thought James Tactoli Jr. was my father for the last 14 years!

Jacobi's current girlfriend (from a distance): Hey Jacobi! Amy Lee wants to go home!

Jacobi: Sorry kids, I got to go. Mainly so Tiffany doesn't yell at me more than usual.

Jacobi begins to walk towards his girlfriend and their daughter while Biabe flicks him off

Biabe: I'm happy I never met him before now cause I would have killed him a long time ago.

Nichi: Why kill him? Just because you're the only child born out of wedlock?

Biabe: That reason which is pretty logical and he's a cheating jerk!

Nichi: You'll end up in a similar way because he's your father.

Biabe: Shut up baka yokai!

Nichi: Yet again, which yokai half sibling are you referring to?

Biabe: Does Kurama look like he's an idiot?

Nichi: Yes. What the fudge cookies is your problem? You're supposed to be the nice sibling!

Kurama slaps Nichi on the head

Biabe: Good job!

Nichi: Don't applaud Kurama for hitting me on the head!

Biabe: Why not Nichi-chan? You deserved it!

Nichi slaps Biabe on the head

Biabe slaps Nichi on the head as a result

Kurama: Stop that you two! You're acting like a bunch of toddlers!

Biabe and Nichi transform into their toddler form

Nichi: Fudge cookies! You jinxed us by saying the word toddlers!

Biabe: This is the second time today this has happened!

Nichi: And the third time this week!

Biabe gives Nichi an evil look

Nichi: At least this time we have a better babysitter.

Biabe: Duh Nichi-chan! Anybody is a better babysitter then Bara and Mizu.

Mizu pops out of nowhere and lands in a nearby tree

Nichi: Biabe! You just jinxed us!

Biabe: No I didn't! My…uh…evil clone did it!

Biabe's clone #1: Yep! Being a clone is fun!

Nichi: Dang it! Now there's more then one!

Biabe's clone #2: No! I'm the clone that jinxed them!

Nichi: Oh for god's sake! Kurama kill me now!

Biabe's clone #1: I was!

Biabe's clone #2: No I was!

Nichi (to Biabe): Why didn't you tell me you had two clones?

Biabe (the real one): I didn't know! Honest! And I'll be sure to make the creator of the two clones feel plenty of pain!

Biabe sits down on the grass, sludge falls from the sky, and disintegrates Biabe's clothing

Nichi: Must suck to be you.

Biabe is down to her undergarments

Biabe: Nichi-chan, can you please lend me your coat?

Nichi (while laughing): Why?

Biabe's clone #1: Ha ha!

Biabe's clone #2: Double ha ha!

Biabe (under breath): Dang it! Even my 2 clones are laughing at me!

Nichi (still laughing): What did you say? Stop mumbling. Ha ha!

Kurama: It could be worst.

Biabe: Kurama-kun how could it be worse?

Kurama: You could be your normal form and it would be more revealing then.

Biabe (calming down): Thank you Kurama-kun. I actually might like having a yokai half sibling like you.

Biabe stands up

Kurama hands the toddler Biabe his shirt

Biabe (to the shirtless Kurama): Arigato Kurama-kun!

Biabe bows to Kurama before putting on his shirt

Bara falls out of a near by tree

Biabe: How long have you been there Bara-chan?

Bara: Ahh…sexiness and hotness.

Bara has a content smile and dreamy look in her eyes

Biabe: Oh god!

Biabe nods head back and fourth in shame

Bara snaps out of her daze

Bara:You usually make a jerky comment like 'how can you think he's hot and sexy when he looks like a girl?'. Why didn't you say something like that this time?

Biabe: Why would I offend my elder yokai half brother?

Bara: Where did this come from Biabe?

Biabe: Out of Kurama-kun's mouth.

Bara: Is this true Kurama-kun?

Kurama: Yes.

Bara (Sarcastically): Oh happy happy joy joy. I'm connected to Biabe and Nichi even more!

Biabe: What is that supposed to mean? You're such a baka yokai!

Biabe jumps up and hits Bara on the head

Bara: Grr……

Biabe: What does grrr mean? I don't read minds.

Bara holds up her fist in anger

Biabe: You think a clenched fist is gonna scare me?

Bara: Yeah.

Nichi: She's just to thick headed to know when to be afraid.

Biabe: Nichi-chan! You're supposed to be my role model!

Nichi: If I am your role model sucks!

Biabe: You know you just mocked yourself?

Nichi: Wait I did? Wow! I am stupid!

Biabe: Finally! I've been calling you a baka yokai for a while now!

Nichi slaps Biabe on the head

Nichi: Only I can moke my lack of intelligence!

Biabe: Keep in mind I'v never actually listened to you and I probably never will.

Nichi: I want to hit you but I don't want to tick you off.

Biabe: Why is that?

Nichi: Cause you'll start cussing and most likely are gonna hit me on the head.

Biabe: I do that all the time.

Nichi: Oh yeah. Actually, I forgot my original reason so I lied to cover it up.

Biabe: Baka yokai!

Nichi slaps Biabe on the head

Bara and Kurama look at each other bewildered

Bara: Wow! Biabe and Nichi as toddlers are quite interesting.

Biabe and Nichi go back to their normal form

Nichi: Bo ya grandma!

Old looking Lady Walking on the sidewalk: I don't have a child or grandchild! And don't offend my appearance!

Nichi: Sorry Mrs.…Mrs.…What's your married name?

Old looking Lady Walking on the sidewalk: I'm not married! I'm only in my 20's! I have no need to marry!

Nichi: Sorry ma'am for all offense taken.

Old looking Lady Walking on the sidewalk: Don't make assumptions.

Nichi: Yes ma'am.

The old looking lady walks away offended and angry

Bara: That's one ugly looking 20 something year old!

Everyone explodes with laughter

Mizu falls out of a nearby tree and lands on the ground like a cat

Mizu sees that Biabe's pantless

Mizu (while laughing): Were you interrupted by something while 'talking' to Chrono?

At hearing Mizu's question Bara and Nichi fall on the ground so hard their sides are beginning to hurt while Kurama and Inuyasha are just plain confused

Biabe (embarrassed): Thank you Kurama-kun for being a gentleman and not laughing.

Kurama: Your welcome. The truth is I have no idea what their laughing about.

Biabe: That's a good thing Kurama-kun. That's a very good thing.

Bara gets up still laughing and whispers in Kurama's ears the second definition of 'talking'

Kurama begins to laugh and Biabe shots Bara an evil look

Bara (while laughing): Sorry, I really couldn't help myself.

Econi falls from the sky and lands on Bara knocking her unconscious

Biabe: Yeah! Econi baby your so good. I love you so much!

Biabe picks Econi up, hugs her, and kisses her

Econi: Mommy, love you.

Biabe: I love you to Econi baby and I always will.

Biabe vanishes, reappears fully dressed with Econi in her arms, and Kurama's shirt in hand

Biabe hands Kurama back his shirt

Mizu: Wait! That was Kurama's shirt? That means…oh my god…Bara I have something to tell you!

Biabe: Oh god!

Biabe nods her head back and fourth in utter shame

Bara: Huh? What you want to tell me?

Mizu: Kurama and Biabe were 'talking'!

Biabe: I had the feeling she would interpret this situation this way.

Bara: Oh god no! That's nasty! They would never 'talk'! They're half siblings!

Biabe: Leave it to Mizu to make the situation more hentai.

Mizu: I know, it's my one talent. And what do you mean by saying Kurama and Biabe would never 'talk' because they're half siblings?

Bara: You just answered your own question.

Biabe: Mizu's only talents are making code words and making situations hentai! I see why she's so hentai.

Mizu: And love every hentai fiber of my being.

Biabe: So does Doctor Lector. I think it's your murderous natures that draw you two together.

Mizu: He's intelligent!

Biabe: He's a cold-blooded serial killer!

Bara: Biabe and Mizu, I'm not being peacekeeper between you two.

Nichi: You have to, I only make situations worse. Think back.

Bara (thinking back): Damn it! Why am I supposed to be the responsible one?

Nichi: Cause no one can.

Biabe: Nichi-chan is right for once.

Nichi: Arigato….hey! Why did you tack on the _for once_ part?

Biabe begins to laugh loudly and falls on the ground laughing

Mizu: Has she finally gone insane from being our friend?

Biabe takes Econi off her stomach and dusts herself off as she gets up

Biabe: Sorry y'all, Econi began tickling my stomach when I was gonna answer Nichi's question. And no I wasn't going insane from being your friend. But trust me if I was went insane, you'd be the first to die.

Mizu: Why would I be the first to die?

Biabe: Because you anger me and threaten to kill me the most.

Mizu: Good point. You'd have a logical motive.

Kurama: Amazing. They can switch from arguing about Hannibal Lector to agreeing that if Biabe went insane Mizu would be her first victim.

Bara: They go from arguing to agreeing a lot in a day.

Nichi: It's weirder then all of us put together.

Kurama: It'ts weird. But nothing is weirder then all of you put together.

Biabe/ Mizu: Hey! We love our weirdness!

Bara: Everybody is weird in they're own way.

Mizu: So everyone is weird!

Everyone starts laughing then stops

Bara(to Biabe): Can I ask you something?

Biabe: Sure.

Bara: How come you were in your undergarments and Kurama-kun had to lend you his shirt?

Nichi: She was so hot in her clothes she just tore them off.

Bara: Really? Wow! You're really loose Biabe!

Biabe: No! Shut up! Sludge fell from the sky and disintegrated my clothing.

Bara: Nichi's story is more believable.

Nichi: Yes! Lies over truth!

Biabe: That's a bunch of bull pucky!

Chris Bellenger appears out of nowhere

Chris Bellenger: Hello, Mizu. Sesshoumaru-kun visited me last night in my bedroom.

Mizu: Sesshou and I are divorced now but you talking about him still ticks me off.

Biabe's clone #1 (under breath): Everything ticks you off.

Mizu hits Biabe's arm

Biabe: Hey! What the?

Mizu: I heard that!

Biabe: Heard what? I didn't say anything!

Mizu: Yes, you did. You suck at lying.

Nichi (under breath): It was probably one of her clones.

Biabe's clone #1: Yep! I said it!

Biabe's Clone #1 smiles

Mizu slaps Biabe

Biabe: What the? I didn't do anything!

Biabe's clone #1: I said it! You hit the real Biabe.

Mizu: Sorry, you 2 look so much alike.

Biabe/Biabe's clone #1: Because she's/ I'm a clone of me/her!

Mizu: Fine! You both don't have to yell!

Mizu hits Biabe and Biabe clone #1 on the heads

Biabe's clone #1: That hurt! You're so mean and hurtful Mizu!

Biabe: What the heck? That's the third time I've gotten slapped for no reason!

Chris Bellenger: What's going on?

Bara: Shut up, Bellenger! This argument is gonna get interesting!

Chris Bellenger: But I'm confused and I want to know what's going on!

Nichi: No! You can't handle the truth of today's events! You shall forever be confused!

Chris Bellenger: Why are you yelling at me? I don't even know you!

Nichi: I'm Nichi, I'm Biabe's half sister and bestist friend.

Chris Bellenger: Nice to meet you…Nichi. Why are you yelling at me?

Nichi: Cause I feel like it.

Bara: She does that a lot.

Chris Bellenger: You sure yell at me a lot for someone I just met.

Nichi: Live with it homey corn dog!

Chris Bellenger: What are you high on?

Biabe: Life, she's high on life.

Chris Bellenger: Is that a nickname for something illegal?

Nichi: A lot of people think that's a nickname for something illegal.

Mizu: I wonder why… just joking.

Sees Biabe is giving her an evil laugh

Biabe: Good, good. Otherwise Ki might have gotten into a life threatening accident.

Bara: Bad Biabe! No threatening Ki's life!

Biabe: And I should listen to you why?

Bara: Because I'm hundred of years old and have experienced many things.

Biabe: Experienced many things indeed (wink wink).

Bara hits Biabe on the head

Biabe: Dang it! First Inuyasha! Then Nichi! Then Mizu! Now Bara! And she's the emotional and caring one!

Mizu: In your face!

Mizu sticks out her tongue

Biabe: Ki is gonna meet her death soon.

Mizu and Bara hit Biabe on both sides of her head

Biabe runs off to somewhere crying

Mizu: And I thought Bara was the most emotional one of the group.

Nichi: No, Biabe is the most emotional for sure. Especially when she's PMSing.

Mizu: That must be interesting.

Nichi: It is, I can't hold my laughter back sometimes..

A rock hits Nichi's head

Kurama: She apparently doesn't think its funny.

Nichi (as she is rubbing her head): That's cause she's the one crying.

A second rock hits Nichi's head

Kurama (while laughing): She wants you to stop.

Nichi:You think I didn't figure that out from the second rock?

Kurama:You seem to have a thick enough head to not get the message.

Nichi hits Kurama's arm

Nichi: Kurama your worse then crying girl over there when it comes to mocking my low intelligence!

A third rock hits Nichi's head

Kurama: That's because I'm smarter then you and her combined.

Biabe reappears

Biabe: Go-men-na everybody! I'm currently PMSing and I cry easily.

Mizu: You were right. It is interesting.

Biabe begins crying and Nichi comforts her while hiding her laughter

Bara (To Kurama): Lets go to your house and 'talk'.

Kurama: Ok.

Bara (to all except Kurama): Kurama and I are going to his house to 'talk'.

Nichi: Have fun.

Chris Bellenger: Why is fun needed to talk to Kurama?

Everyone except Chris Bellenger falls on the floor laughing

Chris Bellenger: What's so funny?

Nichi (as she is getting up): Nothing. Nothing at all.

Chris Bellenger: Then why was everybody laughing?

Mizu: Shut up, Bellenger!

Nichi: Relax.

Mizu: Why should I?

Nichi: I don't know…just relax.

Mizu: You don't have a reason! So I won't!

Biabe: This conversation you two are having is really lame.

Nichi: Lame like you!

Biabe: That's such a jerky remark!

Mizu: Jerky like you!

Biabe: Only to my baka brother! And don't team up and both begin to pick on me!

Nichi: Your such a bad sibling! And never!

Biabe: Only to my baka brother and love being a jerk to him!

Mizu: Doesn't that prove our point Biabe?

Biabe: Yeah so what? I love being a jerky sister to my baka brother!

Biabe sticks out tongue and smiles

Syeda Ali appears out of nowhere

Bara: Wow! If this continues this park will be jammed packed!

Mizu: Wisconsin! Palm tree! Christmas tree! Suit! Rope! Garbage can!

Mizu cringes at the last code word

Biabe: Oh god! I need new friends!

Mizu: Too bad! Lima beans! 'Talking'! Cauliflower! Broccoli! Special Dance!

Bara: Mm…cauliflower!

Bara has a dreamy look in her eyes and content smile

Biabe: Oh god…your so pathetic!

Nichi: Anyway…

Sludge falls from the sky, lands on Mizu disintegrating her clothing down to her undergarments

Biabe (while laughing): Ha ha! See how I felt Mizu-san!

Mizu: Stop looking at me! Only Lector can see me in my bra and underwear!

Biabe: Sickening image. Dang it, Mizu! I have a dirty image in my head now!

Sludge falls out of the sky, lands on Biabe disintegrating her clothing down to her undergarments **yet again**

Biabe: Who is controlling the dang clothes disintegrating sludge?

Syeda Ali is watching confused

Syeda Ali: How'd I get here? And how come those two are in their bra and underwear?

Bara: Sludge falling from the sky and disintegrated their clothing.

Nichi: They were really hot in their clothing so they just tore it off.

Biabe: Dang it! Nichi stop saying that bull puckey lie!

Nichi: No! Never!

Nichi sticks out tongue

Syeda Ali: Her story is more believable.

Syeda Ali points to Nichi

Nichi: Bo ya grandma! Lies over truth yet again!

Nichi jumps up and down in joy

Biabe: Dang it! I'm not that loose! I'm not sure about Mizu and I frankly don't care!

Biabe hits Nichi's arm in anger and Nichi hits Biabe back

Syeda Ali: Do they always act like such toddlers?

Biabe and Nichi turn into their toddler forms

Nichi: No! This is the third time today and the fourth time this week!

Biabe: Well at least a 3-year-old in her bra and underwear is better then a 14-year-old in her bra and underwear.

Bara is observing the situation from a tree and Mizu is sitting next to her

Bara: New rule everyone! No one says the word toddlers or toddler in front of Biabe and/or Nichi ever again!

Biabe and Nichi turn back into their normal forms

Mizu: Bara you just broke your newfound rule not to say toddlers.

Biabe and Nichi turn into their toddler forms **again**

Bara: You just broke the rule not to say the word toddlers yourself!

Biabe and Nichi turn back into their normal forms

Nichi/Biabe: Don't say that certain word again!

Mizu: What certain word? Oh! You mean toddlers?

Biabe and Nichi turn into their toddler forms **yet again**

Biabe/Nichi: Yes! This is getting really old really quickly!

Mizu: Fine…fine! I won't say toddlers again!

Nichi and Biabe turn back into their normal forms

Bara: Then don't say it!

Mizu: Fine!

Biabe: She's thinking it!

Bara: But she's not saying it. So thinking it is an exception.

Biabe: I hate when Mizu gets out of trouble because of some exception!

Mizu sticks out her tongue at Biabe

Biabe: She's picking a fight!

Biabe points to Mizu

Bara: Stop it you two! You guys are acting like…toddle…children!

Mizu turns into a 3-year-old

Nichi: If this continues Bara is next.

Bara: I'd better not be!

Biabe: Your next no doubt about it.

Bara: Shut up toddler girl!

Biabe and Nichi turn into their toddler forms **yet again**

Biabe/Nichi/Mizu: You just broke your own rule!

Bara: Oops….didn't mean to.

Biabe: You never mean to do anything on purpose.

Bara: Shut up toddlers!

Biabe and Nichi turn back into their normal forms

Inuyasha is watching confused

Inuyasha: What the hell is going on?

Chris Bellenger: Oh you're here. Where's your hot half brother Sesshoumaru?

Mizu: Hands off my ex-husband, Bellenger!

Chris Bellenger: Why would he even marry a 3-year-old?

Inuyasha: Answer my question goddamn it! Why and where the hell are we?

Mizu: Bellenger don't pick on me!

Mizu begins to cry

Biabe: Your such a cry baby Mizu-san!

Mizu: Shut up toddler girl!

* * *

_Biabe: How'd you like the second chapter? Was it good? I really do hope it wasn't bad. _

_Nichi: Stop showing your despiration & them review! _

_Biabe: Fine. Curse you, Nichi-chan! _

_Nichi: None of your curses have worked on me before. What makes you think it will work now?_

_Biabe: Faith & love in my curses. Oh yeah...Nichi-chan & I will have this argument while you review. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! PLEASE?_


	3. Idle chitchat Nothing wrong with that

Biabe: Wow! I haven't posted a story/chapter in SO long.

Nichi: Nobody red your stuff even when you posted regularly. (Biabe gives her an evil look) Just bringing it up.

Biabe: So yeah, ignore my stupid half sister...

Nichi: Your the stupid one!

Biabe: I am not! Anyroad, might as well get on with my disclaimer and author's note. I don't own Yuhi, Inuyasha, Mizu, Stan the pencil---

Nichi: Stan's a pen! Get it right! And don't forget to add me to the do-not-own section!

Biabe: Fine, fine! Stan the pen, Bara, Kyle Stubbs, Kurama, and probably a bunch of other people I can't remember. On the other hand...I do own Biabe, Biabe's clone #3, the Barber, the Barber's female helper, Nichi, Mad Scientist, Mad Scientist's Brother, and maybe one or two other people I can't remember.

Nichi: You do not own me!

Biabe: Right...that's what you say...what embarrasing thing can I make you say?...

Nichi: Your forgetting your author's note!

Biabe: Oh, yeah. I would love if you'd read & review my stories. You see, I'm an orphan who was adopted by a cruel women who makes me clean her house all the time---

Nichi: You are not! Your mom, whobroughtyou into this world,lets you sleep until 5pm and go to bed at 10am. So, don't make a sobby story up so they review your story!

Biabe: Fine! Nichi-chan, you fun sucker! I'll love you forever if you readand review this and other stories I've written. I'll add you to my favorite author's section (even if you haven't posted anything).

* * *

(Biabe & Nichi turn into their toddler forms yet **again**)

Biabe: And the purpose of that was?

Bara: Stop it you three! Toddlers! Children!

Biabe, Mizu, and Nichi turn back into their normal forms

Mizu/Biabe/Nichi: Arigato, Bara! (Bow)

Bara: Your welcome.

Inuyasha: What the hell is going on?

Biabe: Oh, hi dog-ears boy, I completely forgot you were here.

Inuyasha: How the hell could you forget that I'm here? You're the reason I'm here in the first place!

Biabe: I know, you don't have to yell at me.

Nichi: How do we get him back to the futile era?

Biabe (loudly): Nichi, to the airport!

Nichi: Why the airport?

Biabe: To give dog-ears boy back to Kagome!

Nichi: How do we know where she lives?

Biabe: We'll figure that out when we get there!

Nichi: Oh ok, let's go then. Wait…what about your bareness?

(Biabe remembers that she is only in her bra and underwear)

Biabe: Oh yeah, I forgot. Be right back y'all.

(Biabe vanishes in a puff of smoke)

Nichi: Anyway…

(Biabe reappears fully dressed and Econi in her hand)

Biabe: Are you ready, Nichi?

Nichi: Yep. See ya Bara and Mizu! (Waves goodbye and disappears in a puff of smoke with Biabe)

Bara: Wow! I thought the other fanfic was exhausting! But this is 21 pages of exhaustion!

(Deromi appears out of nowhere)

Mizu: Who are you?

Deromi: Like I'd tell you!

Bara: Calm down.

Mizu: No! This jerk won't give me his name!

Bara: Do you need his name?

Mizu: Yes!

Bara: Really? Will knowing his name allow you to live longer?

Mizu: No! But my curiosity is sparked!

Bara: So what?

Mizu: Damn it! Now I'm not angry! _Thanks a lot Bara! (Sarcastically)_

(Biabe reappears)

Biabe: Go-men-na, I forgot dog-ears boy! (Spots Deromi) Hey Deromi, what's up corn fry?

Mizu: Yay! I know his name! In your face Bara and…Dero…mi!

Biabe: Was his name in question?

Bara: Yeah, she wanted to know it. (Points to Mizu)

Biabe: Why would Mizu want to know his name?

Bara: Its Mizu, so nobody knows. I doubt she even knows.

(Mizu slaps Bara's arm)

Mizu: How do you know this fugley jackass?

Biabe: Mizu! How dare you call my yokai half brother a "fugley jackass"?

Mizu: Don't criticize me! Answer my question!

Bara: She just did.

Mizu: No, she didn't! When?

Bara: Think back…do you remember now?

Mizu: _Think_? What does _think_ mean?

Biabe: Wow! She's stupider then Nichi! (Falls on the floor laughing)

(Nichi reappears)

Mizu: Nichi, what does _think_ mean?

Nichi: Wow! She's stupider then me! (Falls on the floor laughing as well)

(Biabe and Nichi get up and dust themselves off)

Mizu: Biabe, answer me something!

Biabe: Depends on what it is.

Nichi (under breath to Biabe): It's probably something stupid.

Biabe (under breath to Nichi): I know, but let's humor ourselves.

Mizu: How is he related to you? (Points to Deromi)

Biabe: He's our yokai half brother who's almost killed me multiple times.

Bara: Why would he almost kill you?

Biabe: He was seven when his mother was murdered in front of him because who his father is. Plus I have a cousin of the shicon jewel inside of me.

Nichi: I find that reason really stupid.

Deromi: I find your meaningless existence stupid.

Bara: Wow! They're having their first family fight! How sweet!

Kurama: So I have another half sibling?

Biabe: Yep.

(Biabe pulls Kurama in front of Deromi)

Biabe: Kurama, this is your yokai half brother Deromi. Deromi, this is your also yokai half brother Kurama.

Deromi: That's a guy?

Biabe: Yes, and Bara's about to kill you for saying that.

Deromi: Why would this "Bara" kill me for saying that?

Biabe: Bara is Kurama's fiancée.

Deromi: Then your friend "Bara" is engaged to a feminine looking guy!

Bara (restraining from killing Deromi): Yes I know, Deromi. You're worse then Biabe when it comes to pointing that out!

Biabe (looking down at her feet): Go-men-na, Kurama. I didn't know we were related when I said that. And if I did know, I wouldn't have said those things.

Kurama: It's ok Biabe. (Hugs Biabe)

Nichi: Get muscles! Get plastic surgery! Do anything to look more like a guy!

Biabe: Be nice, Nichi! If I can restrain from ripping on our yokai half brother then can to.

Nichi: Says you.

Biabe: Me saying it makes it less powerful?

Nichi: Yep.

Biabe: Evil witch! Never mind! Let's just go to the airport. Don't forget to get dog-ears sit boy, so we can get him back to Kagome!

(Inuyasha hits the ground forcefully face first)

Biabe: Oops…didn't do that! Nichi said it! (Points to Nichi as Inuyasha gets up)

Nichi: Traitorous witch!

Biabe: Just like you.

Nichi: If I misuse you, it fulfills my role as the mean older sibling. But if you misuse me, it's you being a traitorous witch.

Biabe: That makes no sense!

Nichi: So what if it doesn't? Bite me!

Biabe: No, that's what Malfoy's for.

Deromi: Your bickering is giving me a headache. I'm leaving.

(Deromi vanishes)

Mizu: Talk about the black sheep of the family.

Biabe: Give him a break! He saw his mother die right in front of him when he was only seven.

Nichi: He uses that as an excuse for everything!

Biabe: Something like that is traumatic for a seven-year-old! It's a logical excuse!

Nichi: Logical to you.

Biabe: Yep, and I have a higher IQ then you!

Nichi: Do not!

Biabe: Do to!

Bara: Oh god…

Mizu: Excuse me Biabe and Nichi?

(Biabe and Nichi don't hear Mizu,and Bara begins to laugh)

Mizu: Shut up! You two shut up as well!

(Mizu finally gets Biabe's and Nichi's attention)

Biabe: What do you want, Mizu?

Mizu: Answer me something.

Nichi: What do you want to know, Mizu?

Biabe: Be sure to use small words so Nichi knows what you're talking about.

Nichi: Jerk! (Slaps Biabe's head)

Mizu: How is Kagome considered Inuyasha's girlfriend?

Biabe: The same way you're considered Lector's and Justin's girlfriend.

Mizu: But she's Yuhi's girlfriend and Inuyasha's gay!

Inuyasha: Who is this Yuhi? And what the hell does 'gay' mean?

Biabe: Hush puppy, Mizu! Dog-ears boy has serious jealousy issues when it comes to Kagome!

Mizu: I know. But he's funny when he's angry.

Inuyasha: Answer me damn it! Who the hell is this Yuhi? And what the hell does gay mean?

Biabe: Gay means…happy.

Inuyasha: And who the hell is this Yuhi?

Yuhi pops out of nowhere

Yuhi: You called? I heard someone say my name.

Inuyasha: So your Yuhi?

Yuhi: Yes, and I think my pot stickers are burning.

Mizu: No one cares about your burning pot stickers!

Bara: Actually I care. Pot stickers are good. They're almost as good as Sushi. And plus Yuhi's hot! ()

Biabe: See, Bara cares.

Nichi: Well…her fiancée looks like a woman and is gay!

Kurama: I'm not attracted to the same sex!

Inuyasha: Is that what gay means?

(Nichi, Kurama, Bara, Mizu, Biabe, and everyone except Inuyasha begin to laugh hysterically)

Inuyasha: What the hell is so damn funny?

Nichi: Your face.

Biabe: Shut up Nichi! No, dog-ears sit boy. Your stupinidy is so strong that it's funny!

(Inuyasha hit the ground forcefully face first)

Biabe: Oops! (Under breath) Can I blame Nichi for this? I think I can. (Out loud) Nichi did it! (Points to Nichi as Inuyasha gets up)

Nichi: Your such a traitorous witch! I'm the only one who can betray other people!

Bara (while laughing): Wow! Inuyasha's so stupid he can't figure who made him 'sit'.

Mizu: He's stupider than a three-year-old!

Bara (not thinking): Isn't a three-year-old a toddler?

(Biabe and Nichi turn into their toddler forms)

Biabe: Bara, do you have a thought process?

Mizu: In your face, small fry!

Nichi/Biabe: Children!

(Mizu turns into a 3-year-old)

Mizu: What was that for?

Nichi: Payback, baby!

Mizu: Was I asking you?

Nichi: No, but that's what Biabe would of answered.

Biabe: No, that's not what I would've said!

Nichi: Would to!

Biabe: Would not!

Nichi: What would you have said?

(Biabe gets a concentrated look in her eyes and scratches her head)

Nichi: Did you forget, Biabe?

Biabe: Yeah, I guess your right. I would've said "payback, baby!".

Nichi: In your face!

Biabe: I suppose so.

Bara: Go to the airport so Kurama-kun and I can 'talk'!

Biabe: Why the airport?

Bara: To give Inuyasha back to Kagome!

Biabe: Oh, arigato Bara-chan! (Bows)

Nichi: We're not leaving until Biabe disagrees with me!

Mizu: What kind of power do you possess to make that rule?

Nichi: The power of the half sister.

Biabe: Like that's a power! That is not a power! It's just plain annoyance!

Inuyasha: You two are worse then Sesshoumaru and I! And we try to kill each other!

Nichi: So what's your point, dog-ears sit boy?

(Inuyasha hits the ground face first with a lot of force)

Biabe: Baka yokai! And I'm related to you!

Nichi: Yep! And it's your fault!

Biabe: How is it my fault?

Nichi: It just is.

Biabe: That isn't a real answer! Answer me with a real answer!

Nichi: No! I'm the older sister! I get to pick on you without an actual reason!

Biabe: You can't act like an older sister in one way but not in another!

Nichi: Which way do I not act like an older sister?

Biabe: Not protecting me!

Nichi: Like that's a requirement to be an older sister!

Bara: Go to the airport!

Mizu: And when Biabe and Nichi leave. Everyone except Bara, Kurama, and me go back to where you came from!

Inuyasha: Including me?

Mizu: You stand next to Nichi and Biabe and leave with them to the airport!

Inuyasha: Why the hell would I listen to you?

Biabe: I was gonna ask the samething.

Mizu: Why must you baka hanyous' question my orders?

Inuyasha: Baka hanyous'?

Biabe: How dare you call me a baka hanyou? You being a baka yokai and all!

Inuyasha: Baka yokai? Baka hanyous'? Goddamn it! Tell me what these damn words mean!

Bara: Relax Inuyasha, baka yokai means stupid demon and baka hanyous' mean stupid half-breeds.

Inuyasha: She was calling me stupid?

Bara: Yep.

(Inuyasha hits Mizu on the head)

Bara (under breath): Oh god! I can't allow this fanfic to last another page! (Outloud) Nichi, Biabe, and Inuyasha go the airport!

Biabe: Yeah, we should go before Mizu kills dog-ears boy.

Biabe, Nichi, and Inuyasha vanish in a puff of smoke

Everyone except Bara, Mizu, and Kurama vanish

Meanwhile Biabe, Nichi, and Inuyasha are

Nichi (thinking for the first time): Barber shop…barbershop…where are you barber shop?

Biabe: Wanna hear an even better question?

Nichi: Sure.

Biabe: How are we gonna restrain dog-ears boy from killing the person cutting his hair?

Nichi: I have sedative drugs in my pocket.

Biabe: Wait! Why do you have sedative drugs in your pocket?

Nichi: I use them on my devil child of a ningen half brother when no ones looking.

Biabe: Interesting…well if it works for the devil child it works on dog-ears boy.

Nichi: How are we gonna inject this in him without him fighting back?

Biabe: Follow my lead.

Nichi: Ok.

(Biabe turns around, Nichi follows, they both pin Inuyasha to the ground, and Nichi injects the sedative in Inuyasha's arm)

Biabe: Did it work?

Nichi: I'll check. (Kicks Inuyasha's leg)

Nichi: Yep, it worked.

(Biabe doesn't respond)

Nichi: Stop it! Talk back! Stop 'talking' to Chrono!

(Biabe still doesn't respond)

(Nichi spots the injector full of the sedative used for Inuyasha in Biabe's foot)

Nichi: Oops! That might explain it! When did the syringe go into Biabe's foot?

Inuyasha (having a nightmare): No, Kagome! Please! Please, don't say sit! No! Godamn it! That really hurt! Believe me when I say I was only giving Kikyo directions!

Nichi: Interesting. Anyway…

Biabe (having a nightmare as well): No, Mizu! I didn't say Lector was a serial killer that deserved to die! I said you two would be the perfect couple! No, Mizu! I need that leg! Go-men-na, Mizu! Go-men-na, Mizu! Go-men-na, Mizu!

Nichi: Apparently I'm the only sane one here. I know…that's pathetic. I'm happy you agree, non-existent glowing raccoon. Ok…maybe I'm…not sane.

(Nichi pulls the syringe out of Biabe's foot)

Nichi: Ok…let's assess the situation. Dog-ears boy is sedated… so is Biabe…on accident. So that leaves me to do the thinking…we're doomed.

Biabe (while sleeping): No Duh!

Nichi: Shut up Biabe!

Biabe: No! Help me, Nichi!

Nichi: Oh god! It's probably another nightmare about Mizu hurting her.

Biabe (while sleeping): No, Bara! Go-men-na, Bara! I didn't mean to burn Kurama in my 26-page fanfic!

Nichi: Tsk…tsk…she just keeps digging her grave.

(Nichi spots a homeless guy)

Nichi: I got an idea, which is rare. So I might as well act on it!

(Nichi walks over to the homeless guy with a 5-dollar bill in hand)

Nichi (to the homeless guy): Mister, would you sell me your clothes for $5?

Homeless guy: Sure, young lady. (Goes behind a dumpster, undresses, and hands Nichi his clothes)

Nichi: Thank you, homeless dude. (Hands homeless guy the $5, and walks over to Biabe and Inuyasha)

Nichi: I'll get his hair cut if I can find the barbershop. And when Biabe wakes up she can dress dog-ears sit boy.

(The unconscious Inuyasha hits the pavement face first with a lot of force)

Nichi: Oops! I'll blame Biabe…when she wakes up.

(Nichi sees a barbershop)

Nichi: Bo ya! I found the barbershop without anyone helping me! 

(Nichi walks into the barbershop, and sets Biabe and Inuyasha on a bench then sits down)

Barber: Madam would you like to take advantage of the two for one deal?

Nichi: Barber dude, what does that mean?

Barber: Madam, it means both of your friends can get their hair cut for only the price for one haircut.

Nichi: Can you just cut his hair first while I decide? (Points to Inuyasha)

Barber: Surely madam, will you get your other friend's haircut as well? (Points to Biabe)

Nichi: Sure barber dude…you can cut her hair…shoulder length… dye her hair…dye her hair…blonde!

Barber: Surely, madam. But can I ask you if they're dead? (Points to Biabe and Inuyasha)

Nichi: They're not dead. Trust me on that…their just…really tired. I'll put them in their chairs.

(Picks up Biabe and Inuyasha, puts Inuyasha in his chair, and puts Biabe in her chair)

(The barber is finished with Inuyasha, Inuyasha's hair has a neat clean-cut style, Biabe's hair is shoulder length, and her now blonde hair is drying)

Barber: Madam, that will be $3.95.

Nichi: Ok, barber dude. (Grabs Biabe's messenger, grabs Biabe's wallet, takes $20 out of the wallet, and hands it to the barber at the cash register)

Barber: Thank you madam, its been very nice doing business with you. (Hands Nichi back the change and Nichi puts the change in her pocket)

(Nichi picks up Biabe and Inuyasha and sets them both on a bench outside the barbershop)

(Biabe wakes up)

Biabe: Nichi, did I get that sedating stuff injected into me?

Nichi (while trying not to laugh at the now blonde haired Biabe): Yeah sorry about that, Biabe. The injector must have stuck into your foot when I kicked dog-ears boy.

Nichi: I got clothes for dog-ears boy to change into. You'll change him right?

Biabe: No way! But I have a better idea. Wanna hear it?

Nichi: Duh! Why would you have to ask me? 

Biabe: Cause I feel like it. Just like I feel like constantly 'talking' to Chrono-kun. Mmm…Wisconsin. (Spaces off into space for a minute)

Nichi: Everyone knows you constantly 'talk' to Chrono! So shut up about it! 

(Inuyasha wakes up)

Nichi: Dog-ears boy is awake.

Biabe: Do I look like I'm blind to you?

Nichi: Maybe (Playfully)

Biabe: Whatever, I hate being related to a patsukin. I'm about to initiate my plan so don't interfere.

(Biabe walks over to the groggy Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: What the hell do you want runt?

Biabe: Dog-ears boy, there's a poisonous plant in your clothes.

(Inuyasha screams like a girl in fear)

Biabe: Don't worry, dog-ears boy. Go behind that dumpster and put on these clothes.

(Inuyasha runs behind the barbershop with the hobo's clothes where there is a double mirror and the barber's female helper screeches in horror)

Barber's female helper: It burns! It burns! (Covers eyes in horror)

Nichi: Why exactly does Kagome like him?

Biabe: Like I'd know.

(Inuyasha runs back with his kimono in hand)

(Biabe takes Inuyasha's kimono, puts the kimono in her messenger bag, and pulls out a mirror)

Biabe: Hey, dog-ears boy! Look at your reflection!

(Inuyasha takes the mirror, gets enraged when he sees his reflection, and throws the mirror to the ground)

(Biabe bends down to grab the mirror, sees her new hair cut, and begins to scream hysterically)

Biabe: Damn it! What did you do to my hair? And why did you do this to my hair? I'm gonna kill you!

Nichi (while backing up in fear): Relax, Biabe. I was only joking when I the barber to make you a shorthaired blonde. But…but…the barber took it seriously. And please don't kill me?

Biabe: Why not?

Nichi: Cause you love me too much!

Biabe: Not anymore, Nichi! Not anymore!

Nichi: Oh, snap! I'm gonna die for sure! 

(Inuyasha falls on the floor laughing at Biabe's new hairstyle)

Biabe: Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit dog-ears boy!

(Inuyasha hits the ground forcefully 14 times face first & a hole is created in the shape of his body)

Nichi: Wow! Your more ticked off then Kagome when she says it!

(Nichi walks over Inuyasha cautiously and goes over to Biabe)

Nichi: Relax, Biabe. Why don't you sit down on a bench and breath? We can leave dog-ears sit boy there.

(Inuyasha hits the ground forcefully again) 

Biabe: Nichi, that time it was your fault.

Nichi: No, that wasn't me…that was my…my…evil clone! 

Nichi's clone #1: Yep it was I.

Biabe: My two clones are better then your one clone!

Nichi: Are not!

Biabe: Are so! 

Inuyasha: Who the hell makes clones of weird people like you two!

Biabe: That's what I've been wondering.

Mad scientist: It is I! (Evil laugh)

(Biabe starts laughing hysterically)

Nichi: What's so funny?

Biabe (still laughing): Your face. No, that's not it actually. I'm amazed someone's more insane then Mizu!

Nichi: That's actually kind of funny! (Begins to laugh hysterically as well) 

(The mad scientist blows up)

(Nichi and Biabe stop laughing)

Nichi: Well. Anyway…

(Kyle Stubbs falls out a the sky and lands in a tree)

(Kyle Stubbs gets out of the tree and wipes himself off)

Kyle Stubbs: Is that you, Katharine?

Biabe: Yep, Kyle-kun. And I'm not Katharine. I'm Biabe! 

Kyle Stubbs: Ok…Biabe.

Nichi: Did you just call him "Kyle-kun"?

Biabe: Yeah. Why do you ask? Nichi: Doesn't "–kun" mean endearment? 

Biabe: Yes. But "–kun" also means familiarity.

Nichi: Prove it! Or I'll tell Chrono!

Kyle Stubbs: Who's Chrono, Katharine? I mean Biabe.

(Biabe takes a notebook out of her messenger bag and opens the notebook to the page that explains what certain suffixes mean)

Biabe: See! (Points to page) "-Kun: This suffix is used to express FAMILIARITY or endearment".

Kyle Stubbs: Can someone _please_ answer my questions?

Nichi: You left out some words.

Biabe: Do those unimportant words change the meaning of the suffix?

Nichi: Yes, they do. Every little bit counts.

Biabe: Oh my god! Nichi, you're such a patsukin!

Nichi: What about you, Blondie?

Biabe: I'm not a blonde! How can I be called "Blondie", if I don't have blonde hair?

Nichi: Talk about being a blonde! You're such a baka! You have short blonde hair! 

Biabe: That's because you got my hair cut short and dyed blonde when I was sedated! (Nichi's right eye begins to twitch) Wait…that eye twitch…tells me you've done something else mischievous today!

Nichi: I don't know… what you're talking about. You're crazy.

Biabe: How am I crazy? Forget it! I'm hungry. (Grabs her wallet out of her messenger bag) What the heck? I had a 20-dollar bill this morning!

Nichi: (Eye is still twitching) Er…no…you didn't.

Biabe: You witch, Nichi! You're such a pain in the butt! That's the other mischievous thing you've done today!

Nichi: I didn't do it.

(Biabe's right eye begins twitches with anger)

Nichi: Retarded face!

Biabe: Like heck it is! This is my "I'm about to kill you" face!

Kyle Stubbs: Hello? Can someone **_please_** **_please_** answer me?

Nichi: But it looks really quite retarded.

Biabe: So what? I'm still gonna kill you for what you've to me today! No matter how stupid my "I'm about to kill you" face looks!

Nichi: I didn't say it looked stupid. I said it looked retarded.

Biabe: Whatever! Who cares? 

Nichi: I do.

Biabe: Well nobody cares about you! 

Nichi: My mommy does.

Biabe: No, she doesn't. You were adopted!

Nichi: No, she loves me a bunch! (Begins crying)

Biabe: And you say I act like a toddler.

(Biabe and Nichi turn into their toddler forms)

Nichi: Damn it!

Biabe: I didn't do it.

Nichi: Who else could've done it!

(Biabe looks around thinking about possible responses)

Biabe: Um…my third clone did it!

Nichi: You only have two clones!

Biabe: No, I have three. (Points to her third clone)

Nichi: Damn it! The mad scientist who made the original two blew up! Who made the third clone!

Kyle Stubbs: Hello? Anyone? Is anyone listening to me? Katharine, I mean…Biabe. Do you remember that I'm here? Hello? Biabe? Biabe's clone?

Biabe's clone #3: The mad scientist's brother.

Mad scientist's brother: Yes, I have many samples. (Evil laugh)

Nichi: Apparently so, clone #3. Anyway…oh yeah! I forgot I put Stan in my pocket this morning!

Biabe/Biabe's clone #3: Who is Stan?

(Nichi pulls a pen out of her pocket)

Biabe: You named your pencil Stan?

Nichi: Stan's a pen! Get it right, Biabe!

(Biabe's clone #3 snatches Stan out of Nichi's hand)

Nichi: Goddamn it Biabe! You're damn third clone took Stan!

Biabe: Good third clone! Now throw Nichi's pencil Stan in the river!

(Biabe's clone #3 throws Stan into a near by river)

Nichi: No! Stan! I'll save you baby! (Jumps into the river, grabs Stan, and gets out

Biabe: Nichi has one heck of a devotion to her pencil Stan.

(Stan bits Nichi's finger and Nichi throws Stan on the ground begins to suck on her thumb

Biabe: (Rubs eyes in disbelief) Wow! I should stay away from the kid's wine.

Nichi (while sucking her thumb): Got drunk from kid's wine again?

Biabe: Yep! I get a buzz from it.

Nichi: Ha ha! In your face! 

Biabe: At least my pencil didn't just bite me!

Nichi: Shut up! Stan's a pen! I hate you! I'm not talking to you!

Stan: Hey, lass! Pick me up! 

Biabe: Nichi, your pencil just told you to pick it up off the ground.

Nichi: Not speaking to you.

Biabe: Whatever. Baka yokai.

* * *

Biabe: So how did you like it? Good? Bad? Decent? Crappy? I really really hope you like it! If you didn't, that kills me inside! Please review.

Nichi: She'll give you virtual hugs and kisses. And maybe even a virtual cookie. Everybody likes cookies, don't deny it!

Biabe: Nichi, you especially like cookies!

Nichi: Nothing wrong with that!

Biabe: There is something wrong with that, you gain LOTS of weight!

Nichi: Nothing wrong with that. (Does the irish jig)

Biabe: Don't ask me what she's doing. I'll make her stop, while you review! Is that a deal? Please be honest, but with a tad bit of humility?


	4. Captain Obvious To The Rescue

Biabe: Hi, ya'll! This is the fourth chapter of my neglected fanfic.

Nichi: If it's neglected then why do you continue to post?

Biabe: Cause...I have hope...and hope is the most inportant thing to have...

Nichi: Right...

Biabe: Anyway...I only own Biabe, Mad Scientist's Brother, Biabe's Clone #3, and...Nichi.

Nichi: You do not own me! Stop saying that!

Biabe: That's what you think. You see...you kind of sold your soul to me...like nine years ago. So be quiet. I do not own Inuyasha, Bara, Maddie, LuLu, or Kyle Stubbs. That's it! I hope you like the fourth chapter. I'll update more often in the future. See ya'll later!

* * *

Inuyasha: What the hell is going on? 

Biabe: Dog-ears boy, why are you asking me? I have zip idea myself.

Mad scientist's brother: Why do you continue writing this fanfic then? 

Biabe: Because study hall is boring.

Nichi: Well no brainer there, Biabe! You're such an idiot! 

Biabe: Actually, you're the idiot out of the two us. Mainly, because you broke your vow to never talk to me.

Nichi: Darn it! I hate you, Biabe! I don't respect you! (Flicks off Biabe)

Biabe: I don't respect you! (Flicks off Nichi)

Inuyasha: Runt #1! Your study hall must be really boring for you to write this kind of fanfic!

Biabe: Oh yeah…we're still munchkins, aren't we? Someone say that certain word. Please and thank you.

Biabe's clone #3: Toddlers!

(Biabe and Nichi turn back into their normal forms)

Biabe: And to you dog-ears boy; Shut up, baka inu!

Nichi: What does baka inu mean?

Biabe: You figure it out, Einstein!

Nichi: Why did you just call me 'Einstein'? I'm not intelligent!

Biabe: Well that's obvious.

Nichi: Shut up! (Hits Biabe on the head)

Biabe: What the heck? I'm just stating a fact! 

(Nichi hits Biabe again on the same spot)

Biabe: How come I'm so abused?

Nichi: Cause you got the pick of the liter as friends.

Kyle Stubbs: Apparently, and I just found that out.

Biabe: You just figured that out? Have you been blind your whole life Kyle-kun? 

Kyle Stubbs: I've never been blind. What are you talking about? (Shifts eyes back and fourth suspiciously)

Biabe: Right...and James Tactoli's my real father.

Kyle Stubbs: He isn't? Wow! I've missed a lot! 

Nichi: Your lucky. You missed a lot of hentai comments and more.

Kyle Stubbs: What does hentai mean?

Nichi: Would you like me to tell you? (Playfully)

Kyle Stubbs: Yes, I would. Please tell me what hentai means.

Nichi: It means…..(gets ready to do the 'definition of hentai' dance)

Biabe: Hentai means…it means…means…normal!

Nichi (underbreath): Darn you, Biabe! Why'd you do that!

Biabe (underbreath): He can't handle the truth, I tell you. HE CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!

(Kyle Stubbs is now giving them a strange look)

(Maddie drops out of the sky and lands in a large puddle of mud)

Maddie: What are you guys talking about?

Kyle Stubbs: Wow! A weird girl just fell out of the sky and landed in mud! 

Nichi: Thank you, captain obvious!

(Biabe gives Nichi an evil look)

Nichi: Bo ya! Biabe's irritated!

Kyle Stubbs: That's a good thing? When Biabe's irritated she makes a lot of noise.

Biabe: Arigato, Kyle-kun! I'm not irritated. Nichi's just annoying.

Nichi: I am not! 

Biabe: Are too! Admit it!

Nichi: I admit nothing!

Biabe: Fine! Be that way! You're such a baka yokai!

Maddie: What the heck? Bara and I take pride in being the most argumentative! How dare you attempt to out argue Bara and I?

(Bara falls out of the sky, lands in a river, and everyone begins laughing)

Kyle Stubbs: Someone else fell from the sky!

Nichi: Thanks again, captain obvious!

Biabe: Don't be so mean!

Nichi: Why not?

Biabe: Umm…I got it! Nobody wants to be around a mean person!

Nichi: Well…nobody likes you!

Kyle Stubbs: I like her. She's a good friend and I like her in another way. (wink wink)

Nichi: Your pathetic!

Biabe: How dare you call him pathetic? Your pathetic!

Nichi: Because he is!

Biabe: He is not!

Nichi: He is too!

Biabe: He is not!

(Bara is standing on land now soaking wet)

Maddie: Oh, hi Bara! I forgot you were there.

Bara: How could you forget your sister fell out of the sky and landed in a river?

Maddie: Nichi and Biabe arguing is really quite interesting.

Bara: Wait…Nichi is arguing with Biabe?

Maddie: Yeah, are you blind?

Bara: How can Nichi be arguing with Biabe? Biabe doesn't have short blonde hair!

Nichi (happily): She does now.

Bara: How did Biabe become a shorthaired blonde?

Nichi: I didn't do it!

Bara: Does that mean she did do it?

Biabe: Yes it does.

Nichi: No, it doesn't!

Biabe: Don't lie!

Nichi: Why not?

(Biabe is silent for ten minutes and has a blank look on her face)

Nichi: Biabe? What is going on in your mind?

Biabe: Coniferophyta!

Nichi: Do you know what she's talking about, Bara?

Bara: I think that's one of our biology terms.

Nichi: Why is Biabe putting biology terms into her mindless and random fanfic?

Bara: That's a good question. Why don't you ask Biabe?

Nichi: I don't want her to blurt anymore random biology terms.

Biabe: Stigma! Double fertilization! Endosperm!

Bara: Too late.

Nichi: Darn it! Leave it to Biabe to make this fanfic somewhat educational!

(LuLu falls out of a cloudand lands on a bench)

Kyle Stubbs: A cat-girl just fell out of the sky!

Maddie/Bara/Nichi: Thanks again, captain obvious!

Biabe: Don't be so harsh on Kyle-kun!

Nichi: Why not?

Biabe: Because I told you not to!

Nichi: Why should I listen to you?

Biabe: You just should! There doesn't have to be any specific reason!

Nichi: Like I should listen to you!

Biabe: Fine…be that way!

Nichi: I will!

LuLu: What's going on?

Bara: They're fighting yet again.

LuLu: They're worse then they are at school.

Bara: They tend to be less awake at school, though.

LuLu: What the heck? 

Maddie: What?

LuLu: How did Biabe become a shorthaired blonde? 

Biabe: Nichi was being a total jerk when she told the barber to cut my hair shot and dye it blonde!

(Inuyasha is glaring at LuLu with an angry look on his face)

Nichi: LuLu you might wanna stand a little closer to Biabe and I.

LuLu: Why? 

(Inuyasha charges at LuLu and LuLu jumps into a tree hissing)

(Everyone except LuLu and Inuyasha start laughing)

Maddie: What the heck? Why did freak boy over there chase the freaky cat lady?

Bara: You're not to insulting, Maddie. (Sarcastically) 

Biabe: Dog chase cat. Does that answer your question?

Maddie: Shut up!

Biabe: What the heck? I answer your question and you yell at me?

Nichi (to Maddie): Who do you think you are?

Maddie: Someone who loves to make Biabe's lack of intelligence public news.

Bara: Well that's a given!

Biabe: Bara, your sister is a jerk!

Maddie: Thank you, Biabe.

Biabe (under breath): Fun sucker!

Nichi: I'm the best fun sucker here!

Maddie: No! I'm the best fun sucker here!

Nichi: No! I'm the best fun sucker here!

Biabe/Bara: Who cares who's the better fun sucker here?

Nichi/Maddie: We do!

Biabe: Does it matter who's the better 'fun sucker'?

Nichi: I don't know! But I know it matters!

Biabe: Right…whatever you say.

Bara: Weren't you guys heading towards the airport earlier? 

Biabe: Oh…yeah. Arigato Bara for reminding me, and go-men-na I forgot. We should head towards the airport, Nichi.

Nichi: Sure, Biabe. How are we gonna get there?

Biabe: What do you mean, Nichi?

* * *

Biabe: So how did you like it? Good? Bad? Decent? Crappy? Just tell me by reviewing! 

Nichi: Nobody's gonna review, trust me on this.

Biabe: I trust you with nothing...anyway. Please review, I even accept flames! But, I prefer nice encouraging messages.

Nichi: Your more likely to get flames.

Biabe: Shut up! That's it...! (Begins controlling what Nichi can say)

Nichi: I wanna sleep with Inuyasha! (Gets control of her mouth back) Hey! Hey! That was not called for! That's just...(cringe) ew.

Biabe: Anyway...hit the review button. I know you wanna.

Nichi: No they don't.

(Biabe again begins controlling Nichi's mouth)

Nichi: I wanna bear Miroku's child! (Gets control back) Ew! Your cruel!

(Nichi runs away)

Biabe: That worked. Anywho...review, you know you wanna.


End file.
